


The act of stealing a Commander's heart

by Strawberrie_Blood



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, During Canon, Eventual Romance, F/M, Haven (Dragon Age), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrie_Blood/pseuds/Strawberrie_Blood
Summary: Seoul Lavellan lived among her clan and sister, always dreaming of adventure. When the keeper asks her to gather information on the growing mage-Templar war, she jumps at the chance, not knowing the dramatic fate of the conclave that will change her life forever.  founding the inquisition and discovering a certain human commander is so much more than her commander. This fic follows the canon of inquisition, and uses in game dialouge.





	1. before the beggining

Seoul Lavellan strode through the forests, mossy and misted. Shed known them most of her life, the clan never stayed too long in one place, but they seemed to always find their way back to the free marches. It had always been safer, far from Orlais and an ocean separating them from Ferelden. But the mage uprising changed that. Wandering back to camp with a few rabbits for the clan, Seoul’s bright sister caught up with her.  
“Seoul, Keeper Deshanna has asked for you” Her voice is just as curt and honey smooth as it has always been.  
“For me? Does she need something skinned?” She quipped back.  
“Strangely no. I believe it's important” Her sister smoothly switched her staff from one hand to the other, taking Seoul’s catch for her. Sorael was the keepers first, a quiet and reserved young woman, and incessantly ever the older sister. She looked like Seoul, with charming tanned skin adorned with dainty freckles. Seoul had lighter hair though, bleached by long hunts in the sun, and she had scars. Sorael had some of her own, but they were small and well faded, barely recognizable.  
“I'll go, i'll go. Don't get too hung up Sorael.” Through the camp she went. The keeper’s aravel had always been tidy and well kept. With Sorael of course it was. Even with all her things they were packed neatly.Keeper Deshanna was seated near a crowded table, covered with tombs and letters. The clan is more welcome to shemlens than most. Contacts from shem cities helped keep the clan safe.  
“Keeper.. You asked for me?” She asked, calmly setting down her knives near the door. Keeper Deshanna rubbed her hand over her wizened face. Approaching Seoul saw more evidence of the keeper’s poor sleeping schedule. The bags under her eyes had deepened, and she slumped over the table.  
“Da”len, I've been meaning to speak to you.” The keeper delicately rose from her position. Seoul smiled kindly at her.  
“What do you need of me keeper?” The keeper’s eyes crinkled lightly with her returning smile, landing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“Yes Da’len. This mage rebellion… it's worrying me” Seoul turned her head, listening intently. “It's dangerous for us to remain so close, especially with myself and Sorael.”  
“We need to move the clan?” Deshanna nodded but she didn't give her that look that told her she had surmised correctly.  
“I don't know where is safe now… we need to know more of this war” she paused, walking back to her small table, and gently lifted an official looking chantry letter. (the seal tipped her off) “They are holding a conclave, I need you to go. To see where this war is and how we can avoid it” Seoul paused. She was shocked. This was important. Usually the keeper would ask Sorael for the things important to the clan. She was going to be keeper some day. Why would Deshanna ask her? As the thought formed in her mouth the keeper smiled and shook her head.  
“Da’len I need you to go. You have more experience with shemlen, and more experience with combat.” she smoothed Seoul’s hands over the letter. “An invitation-say farewell to who you must, but ride fast and ride true.” Seoul dumbly took a second to stare into Deshanna’s eyes in wonderment, nod barely, pick up her knives and dash through the aravel’s door. “Say goodbye to Finean as well!” She called after, “Creators know hell be furious if you don’t” she mumbled. Seoul didn't hear the last few words, she just ran for her supplies, and for her horse. She was going to this conclave, she was going to see the world.


	2. The breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoul wakes up in Haven's chantry dungeon, entirely unaware of the conclave's disaster.

Sharp and corrosive pain woke Seoul. She couldn't remember how she had gotten where she was. Then again where was she? Darkness and cold… and green light. Pain again broke through her, starting at the palm of her hand and creeping outwards. The next thing she noticed were the soldiers-swords drawn and all angled at her. She narrowed her eyes and curled her hand in closer. There were a few small minutes until the dungeon door creaked open. Revealing two women. One Tall and muscled, adorned in armor with some chantry symbols. The other was a lot leaned, like Seoul. The taller took the lead, heavy footsteps intended to shake her echoed across the walls.  
“Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now” an accent curled her words. There was an angry and hurt crackle to her voice as well.”The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” Her eyes seethed at her, clearly ready to pounce and end her, regardless of what she answered.  
“What do you mean?.. Everyone is dead?” Seoul searched her memory for something from the conclave, but nothing. Not a single thing in her impeccable memory. The taller woman fumed, as if her surprise proved her guiltiness.  
“Explain this!” She growled out, holding her hand to her face as proof of all she believed Seoul had done. Sharp pain elicited an agonizing expressions from her.  
“I.. Can’t…” “What do you mean you can’t?!” Every breath from her was upturning the woman’s temper.  
"I don’t know what that is or how it got there.”  
“You're lying!” she hissed, raisin her hand to strike, but the other stopped her.  
“We need her, Cassandra” So Cassandra was her name…  
“Whatever you think I did i’m innocent” The other woman looked toward her, softer but still dangerous.  
“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” Seoul answered their questions with what little she had of her memory. They seemed bewildered by the woman she saw.  
“Go to the forward to the camp Leliana, I will take her to the rift.” Leliana nodded, and with one interested look back and left.  
“What did happen?” She asked. Seoul has been so used to asking questions to the keeper, getting smiles and answers. But these people believed she did something horrible. Cassandra simply lead her up the stairs and down the main hall to the door. She was glad to feel fresh air, and then her gaze raised to the giant hole to the fade in the sky. Cassandra explained it was the rift-how it was all started with an explosion. This breach was linked to the mark on her hand, and it was killing her. She took a moment to steal her resolve. She considered her options- of running back to the keeper. She couldn't. Not when this was threatening everything. This was so much more than the clan.  
“I understand” she said. Cassandra looked speechless, surprised she would be so willing to help. “I'll do what i can. Whatever it takes” Cassandra’s gaze lifted, and she saw a glimmer of respect start in the warrior. They walked through Haven with everyone locking their eyes on the ‘elf from the rift’. They didn't know what to think of her, and if they did it was the divine killing anger that brought their ire to her. Seoul watched them look on at her,  
Cassandra cuts her ties at the edge of the town. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more” Seoul knew enough from watching her to know what that meant. They traveled north, along a road speckled with disaster. It didn't help that Seoul’s hand lit into another fit of pain every other step. Cassandra explained she had fallen from a rift… with a woman behind her. Seoul had always had a good memory, she found pride in having a better recollection than her sister. But this was blank for her, it wasn’t even foggy it was just… gone. Seoul contemplated her memory, and the devastation plaguing the valley before her, when the bridge they were crossing was struck. Seoul and Cassandra plunged down to the frozen river below.  
“Stay behind me!” Cassandra drew her sword, ready to fight the shades that came upon them. While the warrior was occupied with one, the other turned its ashen face to Seoul. She had two options:run or dash for those knives broken free from a dropped crate. She did the latter, bringing the blades up and into the shade’s shoulders, sinking deep. Dull, but usable, Seoul ripped them out, and finished with a slash through what looked like a throat.  
Cassandra finished hers off with a grunt. She turned to Seoul, and raised her sword again.  
“Its over” Seoul breathed, relaxing into a casual stance.  
“Drop your weapon. Now” Cassandra was certainly capable, and the point of the blade was poised without falter. Seoul shifted her weight a second.  
“All right, Have it your way” She said calmly, holding them aloft as to set them down, should Cassandra not bend and force her weaponless. Cassandra took a moment to consider angrily, upset at the prospect of Seoul having something to danger her or the troops in the valley. But then her expression softened then steeled.  
“Wait.” sher sword lowered and found its way to her sheath on her hip.“I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless.” She shook her head slightly “I should remember that you agreed to come willingly.” Seoul nodded to the warrior, grateful the shemlen didn’t jump to the ‘dirty elf thief’ stereotype and attack her. They ventured onward into the valley, They dispatch demons along the way, and soon reach others fighting beneath a smaller rift. Seoul and Cassandra join without question, and fight the demons back. When the fighting is done the other elf takes her arm, and raises it to the rift. What amazes her is it works, and the mark on her hand connects to the rift, and it sews itself shut as she feels the power ebbing from her. When the rift is sealed and broken, the elf releases her hand, and turns to her.  
“What did you do?” She asks curiously, searching over her palm and wrist for something he could have activated. The other elf simply smiles  
“I did nothing, the credit is yours” he leans against his staff as he appraises her.  
“You mean this” The mark glowed along the lines of her palm, spreading out to he fingers in small wisps. He nodded, seemingly fascinated with Seoul.  
“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”  
“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” Cassandra straightened more, relieved at the newfound hope in ending the breach.  
“Possibly.. It means you have the key to our salvation”  
“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” The dwarf stepped forward, sheathing a large crossbow to his back, allowing a friendly smirk to color his face. He did a little bow towards her, something friendly and joking “Varric Tethras;rouge, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong”  
“So your'e with the chantry, or…?” Her question was met with a chuckle from the city elf.  
“Was that a serious question?” Amusement trilled in his voice.  
“Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you.”  
“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.“  
“Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.” Seoul chuckled beneath her breath. This was certainly an interesting crowd. Varric and Cassandra began to bicker, and Seoul had a feeling this was usual for them.  
“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.” Seoul turned her head in question when the dwarf spoke up.  
“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'” Seoul turned to Solas. He was taller than her, and tall for elven men. Bald, with a distinct face. He almost seemed dalish, if not for the lack of vallaslin.  
“You seem to know a great deal about it all” Solas nodded, surprised by her interest in the magic residing in her hand. Sorael could talk your ear off about magic and history, no wonder Seoul had picked up some of it.  
“Solas is an apostate, well-versed in such matters” Seoul could tell that at first glance.  
“Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”  
“If I can close the breach I will” She said, determinately. And they moved on, up further to the forward camp. She had to close another of the rifts, its been getting easier, but no one could really get used to the sensation. The forward camp wasn’t much, another bridge, but this time lined with supplies and tents, soldiers holding the gates and tending wounded inside. Leliana was there, which relieved Cassandra. The Chancellor though, some snobby chantry brother too small to be destroyed in the conclave. He seemed to blame her for everything, without even asking for proof or motive. He was the largest member of the chantry left. All he saw was a pair of pointed ears and a glowing hand- all the proof he needed. Leliana and Cassandra seemed to share her sentiments, and promptly ignored the spouting rubbish from Chancellor Roderick’s mouth. Then they did something truly unexpected. They asked her for her opinion.  
“We take the mountain path, we all know what’s at stake” The options were save as many as she could or take the faster route to ensure she got there. She’d seen many a time where the easier path lead, and the keeper had distilled this in her well ‘All life is sacred, da’len, do not take it lightly’ Those scouts would not die in vain.  
They did find the scouts, and for all of Cassandra’s grumbling about wasting time, they had saved them. Then they came across the temple. Nothing could’ve prepared Seoul for the wreckage. The temple was a burned and rumbled whisper of what it had been, her memory stopped at getting there, but she remembered the building for what it was.  
“This is where we found you. You- stepped out of the fade” Cassandra said softly. She couldn’t remember, it seemed so surreal. They ventured further. Varric was shaken when they found what he called ‘red’ lyrium. It grew like a disease along the broken walls. Then the voices started. Solas said they were witnessing an echo of what had happened. Cassandra was mystified, and believed the words. Seoul couldn’t remember it- it was her voice, her actions, but she couldn’t remember. Solas Relayed what she needed to do, open the rift to close it. The pride demon was a bit of an obstacle. But they were capable and managed to take it down. Closing the breach was different than closing a rift. The power was unbearable, an the last thing she remembered was being catapulted backwards, into darkness.


	3. The inquisition is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoul wakes up in Haven, and meets with Cassandra and Leliana to form the inquisition.

Seoul woke up in a bed. Warm and soft. She’d been put in her own room, which was at least better than the dungeon. It was still strange, Seoul is always used to napping in the forest not far from the clan, waking up to her sister or the afternoon sun breaking through the canopy. She sat up, they’d changed her clothes.. How strange. The the door swung open , with a little elven servant shimmie in with a crate tucked into her arms. When she turned to Seoul she gasped, dropping the crate unceremoniously, while Seoul offered a smile.  
“Aderan’ a tishan, do you know where we are?” The serving girl only gulped and shook slightly at the sight of her.  
“My Lady! Forgive me i didn’t know you were awake, Lady Leliana said to go to her at once” When Seoul opened her mouth to speak again she spoke up “At once” and with that she skittered out of the cabin, leaving her dropped crate. What was the poor girl so shaken? And my lady? She was no lady. They believed she killed their divine only yesterday. Was it yesterday? How long had she been asleep? Stepping from the cabin she was greeted with the cold of the mountains, and the glitter of the sun. And the people of Haven- all turned to her. She felt like a deer looking down the shaft of an arrow. She could make out a few whispers with her pointed ears.  
“That’s her, The Herald of Andraste” Wonder and awe filled their hushed voices and drew their eyes towards her. “She’s an elf?” “Hush, Andraste chose her” Seoul continued along the path through the towns people, all enamoured with her. They were so ready to assume her guilt, but they need a savior, somehow they see it in her. She made her way to the chantry, entering she finds it thankfully empty. The stained windows don’t lend too much light to the hall, but candles are abundant and give it a certain glow. Antrastian artwork and symbols littered the walls. It’s Seoul’s first time in a chantry. The voices from the end of the hall are familiar, and she recognises the Chancellor, and Cassandra. The seeker, while still being a little cold to her believes her innocence. Brash as she is she knows when she is wrong. Seoul pushes the door open at Cassandra’s rather aggressive line about the Chancellor’s reasoning. They turn to her.  
“Chain her, I want her prepared for travel to the capitol at once” Roderic seems confident in his authority until Cassandra speaks.  
“Disregard that, and leave us” With that the soldiers take their leave, much to Chancellor Roderick’s ire.  
“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker” He seethes, gripping the table. Cassandra only rolls her eyes and snorts.  
“The breach is stable, but is a threat. I will not Ignore it.”  
“I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me.”Seoul had really tried, the effort left her knocked out yet again, apparently riding the thin line between death and life.  
“Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you’re concerned.”   
“Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face.” Cassandra ground out, clearly fed up with his incessant need to be in complete control. Leliana stepped from her shadowy perch along the wall.  
“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live.” the shock on the Chancellor's face was priceless.  
“I, am a suspect?”  
“You, and many others.”  
“But not the prisoner” He said. The chancellor crossed his arms gruffly.  
“I hear the voices at the temple, they called out to her”  
“You realize i’m dalish right?” Seoul was Dalish, born to the forest and a heritage long forgotten. Their maker was not her god, why would he pick her, if he even did exist.  
“I have not forgotten. No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it.” Cassandra nodded.  
“The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it.”  
“This is not for you to decide” Roderick argued. Cassandra simply pulled a large, heavy book out and dropped it hard on the table in front of Roderick.  
“You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” Roderick took a step back, opening his mouth to speak  
“We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.” He storms out, his words and fight stolen from him.  
This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”  
“But we have no choice, we must act now” she turned to Seoul “With you at our side” seoul waited a moment. The mark was their only hope of sealing these rifts. She was capable in a fight, but what of the clan? They had Sorael, they didn’t need an extra hunter at this time. She’d found her calling. Seoul had always wanted to explore the world. If she really could help…  
“If you’re truly trying to restore order…” She trailed off.  
“That’s the plan” Leliana says, nodding towards Cassandra, who extends her hand. This is the start of something new- Seoul shakes it. Time to get to work.  
***  
Seoul and Cassandra enter the makeshift war room seated in the back of the chantry.  
“May I present Commander Cullen, the leader of the inquisition’s forces”  
“Such as they are,We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.” Seoul took a moment to look over the human stood before him. Creators they made humans like this? Curly but tamed golden locks topped his head, swept back from his handsome face. Caramel eyes that warmed the room and the most curious light scar that adorned his lip. Muscular and strong, and welcoming. This inquisition is truly turning out to be interesting. Cassandra then introduced her to Josephine, the Ambassador. She was antivan, and even tried some elvish. Then Leliana, the spymaster.   
“That’s an impressive bunch of titles” Seoul smirked, and they got to work, for the new inquisition.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, hope it isn't too terrible.


End file.
